In The Same Deep Water As You
by WriterGurl08
Summary: During Twilight, Rosalie's saved Emmett but both realize they have nothing in common and Edward is dating Bella despite fears of getting caught. So Emmett must fight his feelings once he catches the scent of Baya Dillon. Pls RandR, first try at humor.
1. Emmett's Twilight

**I****n** **T****he** **S****ame ****D****eep** **W****ater** **a****s** **Y****ou**

**Chapter 1**

**Emmett's Twilight**

*~*~

**Emmett's POV**

As usual brooding, sulky, boring Edward pulled up alongside my Jeep with paler then pale Bella. She fits in pretty well, a little on the shy side but I think she just needs a little push. As Edward gave Bella painful Emo gazes; Jasper with more reason to brood gazed at Alice. Honestly the only thing in the world that keeps him sane. Sadly, I can't say that for Rosalie. She snaps and talks and talks and talks and annoys the heck out of everyone. She did save my life and all 74 years ago but we just don't click. She whines, I ignore her, she snaps at me, I snap back. But if she ever needs me, I'll be there. That's just as far as it goes, don't get me wrong she's hot but looks can only take you so far. Arms crossed, leaning against my silver 2008 Jeep JK Wrangler. I always look around to spot something funny, at least being stuck here.

Tyler pushed his luck with Angela, flirting, as Lauren burns holes in the back of Angela's head. Mike sulks, watching Bella watch Edward as he flirts with stalking as Jessica pines away for him. Eric pines for Angela, trapped by Tyler.

"This is boring," I blurted out loud.

"I know the kids here are so mediocre," said Rosalie as she filed her nails.

"God, when is the bell going to ring?" I asked; watching the gray skies, shift slowly.

Like running dead into a brick wall, the smell caught me. The strong scent of vanilla and Jasmine, filling my nose, the blood singing heavenly tunes, I quickly jerk my head to the scent. A head of dark chestnut brown hair, straight chestnut hair flowing over a black hoody with brown fur around the brim, a checkered black and white scarf tied around her neck. In fitting blue jeans and low top black and white Chuck's, I just needed her to turn around. As the bell sound in the parking lot, she disappeared into the heavy flow of the crowd.

"Did you see her, did you see her?" I asked Edward.

"Who Emmett?" asked Edward; an alarmed expression on his face.

"Of course you didn't see her," I mumbled.

"The girl with the checkered scarf?" asked my favorite sibling Alice.

"Yeah her?" I asked eagerly.

"Pretty scarf…makes me wonder where-"

"Alice concentrate, if you see her ask her some basic questions. Maybe I can catch her."

"Why Em?" asked Rosalie.

"Because Rose."

"Her scent," said Edward; strolling ahead of us. God do I have the urge to trip him.

"You are not going to hurt that girl!" snapped Alice in a whisper.

"I'm not going to kill her Mary calm down," I replied; my eyes frantically wandering the school halls. The flash of a pale arm and I felt a tinge of pain in my gut. Alice hates it when I call her Mary.

"Ow sorry," I replied as I walked up to my English 12 class.

"Emmett control yourself," said Edward as he watched Bella disappear into her English 11 class next door.

"I'm fine. I just want to see her."

"Put a face to the scent so you don't feel guilty about the thoughts of killing her?" asked Edward in an audible tone low enough for me to hear.

"Yeah because right now I feel like my body's going to break out into shakes."

"Don't let the frenzy feeling control you unless you want to go home?"

"Were already in class undead Romeo."

"That's never stopped us before."

"I wanna see her face okay," I muttered.

"Alright," replied Edward skeptically.

"Emmett and Edward Cullen, are we interrupting anything?"

"Nope I think were good, Edward?"

"Great, Mr. Alstead."

"Were discussing Romeo and Juliet and its affect on pop culture, are you sure you don't want to contribute?" Without warning Edward and I both broke into laughter.

"Sorry, sorry Mr. Alstead we were just talking about Romeo and Juliet."

"If you listen maybe you'll learn more."

"Okay." Though I doubt it, I have heard the story hundreds of times and countless times on that topic. I've graduated about 80 times.

~*~*

When lunch finally crawled in, the girl's scent was the only thing on my mind. Like a dog inches from a bone he could reach. As Bella and Edward sat at the table with us, talking and holding hands, Jasper attempted to reframe himself from lunging on innocent school kids and gazed longingly at Alice. While Rosalie listened to her iPod, I frantically try to remain calm.

"Oh Emmett I found that girl you'll looking for," said Bella.

"When Bella?" I asked.

"She's in my English class. She's gorgeous and nice if you can believe it."

"Did you ask her any questions?"

"No I don't want to come off as a stalker. I said hi, we exchanged notes on the Great Gatsby and our personal opinions –"

"Great but Bella did you mention me?"

"No," she replied.

"So she doesn't even know about me…," I trailed; jerking my head in the direction of the food counter. Her scent…god it's intoxicating.

"Emmett," warned Alice.

"Emmett stay here, meet her after school and we'll all be with you," said Jasper. "I know the feeling."

"I do too Em," said Edward.

"I just want to talk to her."

"After school," said Alice; in a final, strict tone.

"…Fine." The girl giggled but she still hadn't turned around. "Turn around," I mumbled; just as she did so.

"She's hot," said Alice; arching her right, thin, brow.

"Mmm, she's okay," said Rose. If Rose thinks she's okay I hate to see what beautiful looks like. Tan brown skin, thin eyebrows, bright brown and hazel green, small, shapely eyes, a small round nose, a slender face, and small cute ears. With full, small, pale pink lips, curvy but petite, she's around 5'6 with long legs…I can't imagine hurting her but goodness, her scent is making me ache.

"He's staring at you, the big Cullen," said Lauren.

"What?" asked the girl; turning to me as the rest of my family faintly turned away like they weren't paying attention. "Why do you think he's staring, he's never noticed me before?"

"Who knows they already have the pale girl," said Lauren as Edward hissed, Bella staring at him bewildered.

"Her name is Bella. Don't be mean because she has them but you haven't gotten Tyler yet. He flirts with everyone sweetie you have to deal with that."

"That's true," I said out loud.

"Yeah he's a douche," said Rosalie; looking at a red apple with disgust.

"…After school Mary?" I asked.

*~*~

"Emmett, Emmett, take the book," said Edward.

"Oh sorry, wait why am I taking this book? We know Spanish like the back of our hand. I don't need a book."

"Em, take the book."

"Fine," I muttered; going back to my thoughts.

"Daydreaming about her now?" asked Edward, with a smug smile.

"No…fantasizing. There's a difference but at the same time, my dreams turn into me drinking her blood and feeling like a lame."

"That's how I feel about Bella when we kiss, hug, or I'm just too close."

"Then what's the point of having a relationship? It's like falling in love with a steak instead in your case you like to hunt lions and crap. It's like starting a relationship with a lion, knowing really you just want to kill it."

"Isn't that what you're attempting to do with this girl? She's a bear."

"I don't know what I'm doing, I just want to see her and go from there."

"Or maybe you just want to meet her now because she's attractive."

"That doesn't hurt. So you're telling me you don't think she's pretty?"

"She's attractive."

"Don't give me that boring boyfriend answer."

"You can't tell Bella."

"I swear I won't say a word."

"She's very pretty. Are you satisfied?"

"You're boring," I replied.

~*~*

Tugging on my white pullover sweater over my white V-neck t-shirt, I gripped my partially empty black backpack besides three sheets of paper. In white Dickies work pants and Pro-Keds Royal Skyhawk's; I hurriedly made my way towards the school doors.

"Were all going to be right behind you," reassured Edward; literally right behind me as we approached our cars. Bella leaning against Edward's car seemed just as nervous as me as I waited for the girl. Minutes later she sauntered out waving goodbye to Lauren, Angela, Tyler, Eric, Ben, Mike and Jessica. Eagerly she unlocked the door to her red 2007 Chevy Monte Carlo SS while I swooped up behind her.

"Hi," I said; nervously. I guess I surprised her because she abruptly turned and smacked into my stomach, falling back against her car.

"Holy…I'm so sorry," I apologized; gripping her arms before she fell to the pavement.

"…Hi…It's okay, um excuse me if this comes off as rude but what do you want?"

"This is going to sound weird but I'm Emmett Cullen and I've never seen you before. That doesn't mean you're new or anything I know…I was just wondering if maybe we can hang out or something?"

"Well this is something. Why do you want to hang out with me though?"

"I want to get to know you. I think you're beautiful and when I saw you in lunch, I've been trying to muster up the gall to talk to you."

"…How about we have lunch dates?" she asked skeptically.

"You mean at lunch we hang out?"

"Yes."

"…Alright see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye…Emmett Cullen."

"Bye…Hey what's your name? ...First and last," I replied.

"Baya (Bay Ya) Dillon, why?"

"It's nice to put a name to the pretty face I've been looking for all day," I replied.

"…Bye," she replied laughingly before hopping into her car.

"Bye," I repeated; as I wandered back towards my wrangler. Were Alice gloated, Jasper smiled smugly, Bella nodded approvingly, Edward smiled his crooked grin and Rosalie groaned.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"Yeah hop in," I muttered. I'm pretty much forced to ride with Rose because Alice, Jasper and Bella our riding with Edward.

My foot to the pedal, I sped off for the house, Edward tailing me as I turned abruptly into the forest. Immediately slowing as I pulled into the garage, Edward alongside me.

"Home sweet home," I muttered as I hopped up the stairs.

"How was school?" asked Esme; an apron around her waist.

"Eh," I answered; flickering through stations.

"He pulled an Edward," said Rosalie before disappearing upstairs with light thuds.

"What does she mean Emmett?"

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"At the hospital," she replied.

"There's a girl I've never met before and she's smells to me the way Bella smells to Edward."

"Oh god," uttered Esme.

"Yeah but I didn't bite her and I'm going to get to know her," I said.

"So you're going to fight trying to bite her?"

"Yes."

"I suggest you hunt a lot sweetie."

"Yeah I plan on that too."

"Hi Bella I made some baked chicken and rice, hungry?"

"Yes I didn't eat lunch," said Bella before disappearing with Esme.

"So when are you going to hunt?" asked Edward.

"Now," I answered; tossing the remote on the sofa.

"I want to come with," said Alice; skipping away from Jasper.

"I'll be upstairs," mumbled Jasper.

*~*~

Like a light cat she pounced on the bear's back with a thunderous smack the bear fell to dirt. Immediately I spotted another brown bear and threw myself at it, not wanting to play around with it today. I'm freakin' hungry. Piercing the flesh, I immediately dried the animal out. Seconds later, two more were added to the list before I was full, the blood swooshing around in my stomach.

"Uh I feel sick," I whined.

"Well good, you don't want to bite the girl," said Alice.

"What do you know?"

"I'm not telling. You know how freaked out you get about the future sometimes."

"Is it big?"

"Carlisle's home, come on," said Alice; jetting off with no audible sound.

"Holy crap," I whispered; before I took off, minutes later leaping over the porch into the house.

"Your mother informed me on what happen today," he said in his soft spoken tone; crossing his right leg over the left as he slid down into the couch.

"Yeah well I'm not going to risk our lives here and bite her. I'm going to be a good guy and get to know her."

"I think that's a smart idea but are you physically attracted to her?"

"Yes," said Alice.

"She's pretty Alice?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes hot."

"I'm not going to date her, were already flying under the radar by the skin of our teeth with Bella and Edward."

"True, what's this young lady's name?" asked Carlisle.

"Baya Dillon. Pretty name right?"

"It's unique…Her mother is Maya (My Ya) Underhill-Dillon. She's a doctor at Fork's hospital."

"And her dad…?" I asked.

"Never seen him," replied Carlisle.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Well I'd like to meet her if the two of you start hanging out," said Carlisle.

"Sure, are you heading back to the hospital?"

"Yeah if they beep me, so yes but for now I'm going to relax around the house."

"Alright I'm going to watch TV."

"I rather beat you in Mortal Combat," said Jasper; sauntering in.

"Hook it up old man," I replied.


	2. What's up with this family & human girls

**I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I created. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I****n** **T****he** **S****ame ****D****eep** **W****ater** **a****s** **Y****ou**

**Chapter 2**

**What's up with this Family and Human Girls?**

"Is it going to be a sunny day?" I asked; already in smoke gray Dickies work pants, a matching gray long sleeve thermo and matching gray Chuck's.

"It's going to rain actually," said Alice; tugging on a light gray jacket with brown fur around the brim.

"Yes," I replied as I slipped my arms through a smoke gray jacket with a pocket on the left and right with a hood.

"Let's get this over with," said Rosalie; in a light gray jacket that looked like a suit jacket, a white scarf around her neck with dark blue jeans and matching gray high heel boots.

"Okay hold on wait. I'm not going to school looking like all of us coordinated our outfits last night."

"I just have a gray jacket on," said Alice. "Under this I'm wearing a white short sleeve thermo, a black vest and dark blue jeans with my black Uggs."

"Okay you're good but if anyone else is wearing gray their changing," I said.

"Deal," said Alice and Rosalie.

"Whose riding with me?" asked Edward; stopping in the middle of the steps.

"You have to change," said Alice, Rosalie and I. In a dark gray button up sweater over a white t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black no brand tennis shoes.

"I was going to wear a black combat jacket over it," he replied.

"No, please wear the black button up sweater instead today," I replied.

"Fine," he replied; disappearing for two seconds before retuning with it on.

"Better," I said.

"Is everyone ready?" chimed Jasper as he passed Edward as they step off the stairs.

"I love you," I blurted; as he glanced over at me.

"Your not wearing gray Jazz," said Alice; raising the collar to his black pullover sweater to cover his neck. In all black Chuck's and dark blue jeans, in unison we turned for the door.

"Have a nice day," said Esme; in the hallway.

"We will ma," I replied; holding the door open for the girls.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Clean the house, watch some cooking shows and hunt," she replied.

"Alright see you later," I replied; throwing myself from the top of the steps.

"Since Edward's going to pick up Bella were riding with you Em," said Alice.

"Alright, hop in." Of course Alice and Jasper cuddle together in the backseat and Rosalie hopped in the passenger with me. With my lead foot, I burned past Edward watching him turn in the other direction.

"Baby did you tell him what you saw last night?" asked Jasper; caressing her cheek. Jasper 6'2 towers over small pixie Alice but he gives into whatever she wants. The only time I've known him to snap at her is when he's fighting his human temptations and she's bugging him. But even then he always apologizes and feels like crap afterwards. Despite that Jasper is a nice, striking guy despite his brooding over the past. With short cut, reckless, honey blonde locks, he brushed or combed but usually just woke up and ran his hair threw. He looks similar to a young Paul Newman with the exception of blonde hair; thick brows, small almond eyes, a long slim nose, with thin pink lips, a clef chin and big ears. He's larger then Edward with a lean, muscular frame. But who isn't bigger then Edward?

"What did you see Alice?" I asked.

"I told Jazz I'm not going to tell you because I know how you get about the future and this is big," she replied as she gazed into Jasper's eyes. 4'10 with short black hair, with swooped bangs and hair spiked out at the sides, Alice is a joy to be around. With exotic eyes, thin eyebrows, a button nose, small ears, full pink lips, and a petite frame. Jasper got lucky, Alice sought him out at a diner in Philly, knowing they would be together and looked to find our family. Why hasn't a woman sought me out? All the vampire chicks I've dated are so caught up in themselves and their beauty they want someone to wait on them hand and foot.

"God do you two need a room?" asked Rosalie as she threw herself out of the jeep as I parked in my regular spot.

"Ah Rose your just bitter because you don't have anyone," I teased.

"What about you Emmett? Let me guess you're going to scrape the bucket for humans?" she asked; with a devilish grin.

"Rose I'll find a great girl. My concern is for you," I retorted. Rose is gorgeous but like I've said before she's snotty and unbearable. Though you can get lost in her beauty she looks like a blonde Megan Fox, yeah enough said.

"Shut your face!" yelled Rosalie.

"Rose, Rose I apologize. I believe you'll find a great guy and you two will be perfect for one another."

"You really think so?" she whispered.

"Yes and he'll be the luckiest guy on the earth."

"Ugh, don't give me that cliché."

"That's the best I can do sorry. Oh and Alice, Jasper you can get out of my Jeep now. I don't want you guys making out in there."

"Hey guys," chimed Bella; sauntering over happily.

"Ah did Edward give in and you two made out?" I asked. Her cheeks instantly turning as red as apples, she dropped her head glancing at her feet.

"I was just joking Bella," I said.

"I know," she replied softly as she kicked the pavement. Alice squeezed her shoulder gently and Jasper leaned back against my wrangler.

"Ah Bella you're too cute," I said; chuckling.

*~*~

Class flew by and the family and I gathered into our regular seats including Bella at lunch.

"Here comes Baya," said Alice; smiling broadly. Sauntering to a pale blue lunch table, I hopped up following her to the table.

"Hey," I greeted as I laid down my tray of pizza, fries and a peach tea Snapple.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Great and you look…warm," I replied; a plum scarf wrapped around her neck, wearing the same jacket from yesterday with a black beanie hanging off the back of her head.

"Yeah my mom gets a little crazy in cold weather and makes sure I wear all this," she replied; shedding the jacket, beanie and scarf. "I have gloves in my jacket pocket."

"Wow she really doesn't want you to get sick."

"Yeah, okay now let's get into questions," she said before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Alright Carlisle told me a little a bit about your mom…I'm curious when did you move here?"

"I've lived here since I was born. My mom has been a doctor every since I was born and she even had a crush on your father until she found out he was married."

"Oh really, Carlisle will be flattered."

"How do you get away with calling your dad by his first name?"

"Where adopted," I answered.

"That's true. You know I really don't believe things until I hear it from the source."

"Nice to know, alright um another question, I was wondering…but you don't have to answer…If you talk to your dad?"

"My dad is deceased," she whispered.

"Oh god I'm sorry, Jesus, I should have left that alone."

"It's okay really. My dad–"

"You don't have to answer that," I cut in.

"Thanks…So another question?"

"Yes. What is your favorite color?"

"Purple and blue what is yours?"

"Never really thought about it but if I did…I'll go with green."

"Okay. Who's the oldest sibling and youngest?"

"I'm the second oldest and I'm 19, Jasper is the oldest also 19 then Rosalie 18, Alice 17 and Edward 17. Do you have any siblings?"

"No I'm the only child but I do feel sorry for Edward. You must tease him mercifully."

"…Yeah I do. But it must be boring being the only child?"

"No not really, I like it and I enjoy the quiet."

"Yeah I do miss that sometimes. But I really want to ask, why haven't I ever seen you before?"

"My schedule last year was wrapped around second lunch but I've seen you around. You're kind of noticeable."

"Yeah I get that a lot and I forgot to ask how old are you?"

"I'm 18 and I was born on December 24th."

"Christmas Eve, I'll have to get you something."

"Okay when is yours?"

"…March 14th."

"Okay I'll have to get you something quick. Your birthday's in a month."

"Yeah but I really don't celebrate it."

"Why?" she asked as the screaming bell cut through her voice.

"I should get you to class," I said; grabbing my Snapple.

"Okay let me grab my stuff."

Minutes later we were sauntering down the hall, slowly, conversation at a complete standstill.

"Can I ask another question?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Alright, why haven't you eaten any of your food today or yesterday?"

"I really don't like cafeteria food."

"I completely agree with you on the food and before I go…?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your cell number, I'm going to put it in my phone."

"Aggressive I like it. Give me your cell and I'll give you mine."

"Here," she said; exchanging hers with mine.

"You have an iPhone," I stated.

"You have an iPhone," she repeated laughingly.

"And with your iPhone, I'm giving you my Snapple. It's the least I can do after I almost ruined our date." The glass in hand, she reached forward and in those mere minutes my mind went blank. The warmth of her fingers grazing mine. My mind immediately snapped back to reality…I'm freezing cold. She didn't pull away quickly, withdrawing her hand as she watched me curiously and confused.

"See you around," she said; her curious expression lingering as she entered her class.


	3. Part 2

**I do not own anything besides the story and characters I created, SM does.**

**I****n** **T****he** **S****ame ****D****eep** **W****ater** **a****s** **Y****ou**

**Chapter 2**

**What's up with this Family and Human Girls?**

**(Part 2)**

"How was your date?" asked Edward as I flopped beside him.

"Nice getting to know her, she has snappy sarcasm. She's nice to talk to."

"That's all?" asked Edward.

"Yeah," I replied.

~*~*

**Baya's POV**

"Another day down, two more to go," I muttered as I tossed my bag into the passenger seat.

"Hey," said the jolly voice.

"Holy cow Emmett, for a big guy I sure can't hear you coming!"

"Sorry, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out after school?"

"Today…?" I asked.

"…Whenever."

"You meant today didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes I did."

"Okay my place or yours?"

"How about I pick you up later around 3:30?"

"Okay you'll meet my mother before she goes off to work."

"Alright see you later."

"Bye," I replied before hauling tail out of the parking lot.

"Did he just ask me on a real date?" I asked myself just as I turned down my street, clicking the remote. The garage rising as I pulled in alongside my mom's white 2009 Mercedes-Benz GLK 350 4Matic.

"Hey mom," I greeted; strolling through the side door.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"Different. Remember that guy I told you about yesterday?"

"Yes the big pale one."

"Yeah him, he's Carlisle Cullen's son and I think he asked me out on a date."

"When?" asked Maya; flopping into the recliner beside me. My mom and I look fairly similar besides small features. She has gold brown hair, light brown skin, round almond hazel green eyes, a small v shape nose, and pale pink lips. 5'7 in height with a petite frame, my mom constantly gets hit on but she's hasn't gone on any dates since my father past.

"In roughly fifteen, twenty minutes."

"Oh wow am I going to meet him?"

"Yes he should be here…," I trailed; staring at the door.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"3:25."

"…Okay," I replied; walking hesitantly to the door. The doorknob in hand, I quickly swung it open to a broad smiling Emmett.

"You're a little early."

"Sorry, I kinda did all my homework and didn't have anything else to do."

"I don't have any homework, so…Emmett this is my mom Maya. Mom this is Emmett."

"Hi Emmett," said Maya.

"Hello Mrs. Dillon."

"Please call me Maya."

"Alright Maya, I'm going to take your daughter to meet my family."

"Okay have her back by ten tonight."

"Yes ma'am, let's go Baya."

"Alright bye mom," I said. Before I could even attempt to reach for the door, Emmett had it in hand.

"Thanks," I muttered; hopping in. "Why aren't you in sports or something?"

"Why should I be in sports?"

"Your faster then anyone I've seen."

"Oh, I rather watch sports and you should fasten your seatbelt."

"Done," I replied. That was an understatement as Emmett reversed at speeds I've never approached. Past my block, speeding through green lights that didn't even have a chance to turn yellow.

"Have you ever heard of tickets?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've never gotten one."

"You've never had a ticket?" I asked.

"Never," he replied; matter-of-factly. With an unforeseen turn into the forest, speeding down the trail. I instantly began to wonder what type of date this would be until a three story wood and glass house came into view.

"You live here?"

"Yes."

"Wow…wow."

"Thank you," he replied before lifting me out of the car before I had a chance to notice he was beside me. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"End up beside me?"

"It does help your never paying attention."

"I guess."

"Come on, I know the family's already waiting in the living room, trying to act normal." His cool fingers sending a rush down my fingers as his fingers slid into mine. Nerves wrecking my train of thought I followed beside him. The door swung open and the small ball of energy named Alice pranced forward, swallowing me in her tight grip.

"Hi Baya, Emmett has been talking about you all day since you agreed to the date," she blurted.

"Really has he?" I asked; perking up.

"I don't know what she's talking about."

"Sure you don't," I replied.

"Come sit over here," said Alice; placing me on the couch next to her and Bella.

"Hi I'm Esme."

"Hi I'm Baya."

"Beautiful name, my son has never introduced me to any of his girl friends…I know your–"

"Mom thank you, she gets the point," said Emmett; cutting in.

"Oh Emmett relax," said Esme. "Don't be rude. Give her a tour of the house."

"Alright Baya follow me."  
"Bye!" exclaimed Alice.

"Bye," I replied; walking up the steps. "So where exactly is your room?"

"The third floor," he replied.

"Embarrassed aren't you?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah pretty much," I replied; strolling down the hall towards a white door.

"This is my room," said Emmett; pointing his arm out like a wand.

"This room is huge and nice. You guys pretty much live the life." A black leather couch against the back glass wall overlooking the forest, a leather black Hawthorn platform bed smack down in the middle of the room (in smoke gray covers with two pillows in gray, black and yellow), and a closet slide door (that takes the whole left wall of his room) filled with clothes. The big teddy bear even has a HDTV on a cherry wood slide dresser filled with movies in front of his bed, against the wall next to the door and a cherry wood bookcase in the corner (against the right wall) filled with books.

"…Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"…This weekend is a family outing. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah sure, so what else do you want to do besides hang in your room and play games?"

"What makes you think I play games?"

"…Really you don't play games?"

"Okay I do…So what else do you have in mind?"

"I don't know you invited me."

"Let's take a walk in the forest, come on."

*~*~

**Thursday**

"We just walked around in the forest and talked."

"He didn't try to kiss you?" asked Jessica; her eyes sparkling eagerly.

"No he just told me about his family, how different they are but very close."  
"Yeah I'll say, they date each other, ew!" said Lauren.

"Jasper has been with Alice and only Alice, the rest of them hasn't dated the other. But I am curious if Emmett dated Rosalie."

"Look at her and I can tell you he did," said Jessica.

"We don't know that," said Angela; Ben and her entwining fingers.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Friday, Ben asked me out on a date. We went to the movies, ate at a restaurant in Port Angeles. It was really romantic and he paid for everything," gushed Angela.

"Ah, nice how you swept her off her feet, have a brother?" I asked laughingly.

"Thank you," replied Ben; his cheeks growing redder at the minute.

"…I wonder whose going to ask me to the Valentine's Sweetheart dance?" asked Lauren; glancing over at Tyler; stabbing away at his Nintendo DS game with his fingers, Mike and Eric at his side chuckling and shoving one another. Tyler literally appeared to have no clue with his chocolate complexion, thick black, short curly hair, thick black brows, small, dark brown eyes and big Will Smith ears. Medium size square nose, full pale pink lips, he has a natural, lean, muscular build but god sometimes he's missing something in the brain department.

"I think you need to be a little more aggressive in that department," I said.

"I beyond agree," said Angela.

"God why me?" asked Lauren.

"Mike so who are you taking to the Sweetheart's dance?" asked Jessica.

"…Um I don't know," said Mike before glancing across to the Cullen table. Mike is an average looking guy. A slightly muscular jock, he looks like a blonde younger version of Matthew Perry.

"Ugh!" shrieked Jessica before storming away from the table.

"What's her problem?" asked Mike.

"Go follow her and ask," I answered.

"…Um alright," he replied in a whisper.

"…And guard your face," said Lauren as he pushes through the lunch room doors.

"Hey Bay I was wondering…If maybe…"

"Eric spit it out," I encouraged.

"Would you go with me to the Sweetheart's dance?" he asked; tapping his foot rhythmically against the linoleum floor. Eric is a cute guy, though along with Mike and Tyler he is often missing something in the brain department. Fair skin with shoulder length black hair, a button nose, small ears, small, pale green eyes, with thin pink lips and a lean muscular frame; Eric is an attractive guy. Asian American, he created the Chinese American culture club after school and manages the Spartan newspaper.

"…Um…wow…–"

"Need time to think about it?" he asked.

"No I'd love to go with you. I guess we should start coordinating our outfits," I joked.

"Tell me when and where," he replied as the bell screamed.

"I'll call you tonight," I said; yanking up my backpack.

"No wonder Mike and Jessica didn't come back," I said aloud. Her back to the blue lockers, his right hand pressed against the locker next to her face. It's the scene in every teenage film when the couple finally gets together.

"Oh brother," I muttered.

"Your going with Eric Yorkie to the dance?" asked Emmett.

"God you really need to stop sneaking up on me!"

"Sorry…Is it true?"

"Yeah, you didn't make a move, any moves. I thought we were friends Emmett so I'm going to the dance with Eric."

"Yeah I know he won't shut up about it!"

"You can't be jealous. You…didn't…make a…MOVE!"

"There's a lot to me you don't know."

"Tell me then."

"Then you won't go with Eric to the dance?"

"No then I'll understand you better and I won't feel like I'm in a whirlwind," I replied before strolling into my class, leaving the big, milk white, jealous teddy bear lingering in the doorway. God he's cute. 6'5, short, black, slightly curly hair cut into a Caesar with a small V shape nose, small honey color eyes and long black lashes. With deep dimples, full pink lips, medium size ears, a thick neck and a 200 + pound, huge muscular frame. Not veiny or nasty looking like guys in the big man competitions.

"Baya, Baya…There's a seat here," said Bella.

"Oh sorry, thanks Bella," I replied; flopping down next to her.

"An Emmett, Eric thing?" she asked.

"Yeah and is it just me or does most of the people we know have names that start with E?"

* * *

**So what do u think of the story so far? Post some positive feedbck and let me know. Thanx for reading!**


End file.
